Deadly Secret
by MaskedMystery
Summary: Nina is known as the "Goody-Two-Shoes Weakling" who can't put up a fight. but hiding underneath that perfect facade is a web of secrets that only years of searching and finding can anyone fully understand the girl who is "Nina Martin".
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is my prologue to "Deadly Secret" I hope you like it and please R&R. Also any constructive criticism would be appreciated. It really helps me to make my stories better!**

**I DON'T OWN HOA!**

**Nina's POV**

Hi. My name is Nina Martin. At least, that is what my friends think I am called. I may seem like a goody-two-shoes, but really, I work undercover for the ICA ( International Confidential Association) **{A/N: I have no idea if that is a real agency. I just made it off the top of my head} **

I was sent to England on a mission to stop someone. Someone that could possibly destroy mankind as we know it. My secret could cause the people I hold close, to get hurt. And I swear to never EVER! Let. That. Happen.

**Alright tell me what you think and I will continue this story after Chapter 4 of Chosen Love is online. **


	2. Secret Revealed

**Chapter 1 of Deadly Secret!**

_**Nina's POV**_

I listened intently for the any sound giving away another creature in Anubis house, but not one sound echoed through the house. I sighed in relief as I shut and locked my door. I walked over to my bed and kneeled on the floor. I reached under and pulled out the box that holds my diary and other stuff to the mystery. I pushed all of it aside until I found a little black box stashed at the bottom of the box. Pulling it out, I put my index finger on the tiny silver square in the middle of the box. It glowed and grew in size. When it was the size of my binder, it snapped open to reveal a computer and communicator. I stopped and listened to reassure myself that I was the only one home. I sighed in relief and put the communicator in my ear as I switched the computer on. It glowed brightly as a symbol with the words, ICA in a circle. It went black for a moment and then a man appeared on the screen.

"Chief." I said as I saluted him. He leaned forward and smiled.

"Ah, Agent Howell, how is the mission?" he asked seriously. I pulled out my notebook and turned to a page. I looked up and replied,

"No sign of Reed or his goons so far, but…" I looked at him. He nodded as if approving the okay, "I think they want someone. Someone that goes to this school. I think they want…. Me." I looked at the man and his face was pure shock. He closed his eyes as if deciding something.

"Well." He said as he opened his eyes. "Then I want you to let them think you are going 'quietly' and then take them out at all costs."

_**Still Nina's POV**_

I was a lot more cautious over the next few days, and I think my friends began to worry. I shrugged it off so they wouldn't get hurt. I kept a constant lookout for Reed and his men.

We walked into the chemistry room and sat down. Fabian smiled at me and we began to discuss date night this weekend. **{A/N: Fabian and Nina are dating}** Mr. Sweet walked in and said something in Latin. As class began, the door burst open as several men rushed into the room. Amber screamed and I clung to Fabian.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mr. Sweet stuttered out. The look of fear on his face made even Jerome shrink back in anxiety.

"Now, now, don't need to worry." A voice spoke from the doorway. I turned and had to stifle a gasp. In the doorway stood the man that I have been waiting to attack. _Reed._ "My name and business here are unimportant" His gaze swept the room and then went back to Mr. Sweet. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo. "We are looking for this girl." He said, holding the picture up for the entire class to see. Gasps and people turning in their in seats filled the room. All eyes were on me as I finally looked up. The picture was a picture of me. Reed's eyes followed everyone's gaze until his piercing blue eyes fell on my face. He smiled sinisterly as he stepped forward.

"Well, well, how nice to see you again." He said. Thoughts ran through my mind as I calculated his and his men's positions and how to take them out without minimal damage to students or classroom. I slowly stood and faced him. After I was assured that my friends and classmates were behind me, I spoke.

"What do you want Reed, money, information, or better ways to blow up your enemies?" I said with a glare on my face. I was distracting him as I pressed a button on my bracelet that alerted the ICA. He chuckled and took a step forward. I immediately got into a defensive stance and he backed up a step.

"Actually, we came to get you." I felt Fabian tense up behind me. "We need your, how would you say it? Expertise." I looked up shocked at this. He motioned one of his men and he came toward me.

"No!" Fabian cried. I stood silently until the man was in range and then I flipped him. Gasps filled the room as I turned to face Reed once more.

"Did you think I would actually come quietly?" I said with mock surprise and innocence. Reed growled.

"Get her!" he ordered. I knew I was in trouble and that I would need to act fast. I pressed another button on my tracker bracelet as they came running. I felt something like cold water running down my neck and then I was in my mission gear. Black stretch pants and a tight purple t-shirt with a belt that becomes a sword once pulled off. This all happened in a nanosecond, and I was battle-ready. The men came one at a time and were on the floor groaning in pain before they could blink. As two more were attacking, I heard Reed yell, "Stop!". His men stopped their advance and we all looked at him. He was holding Amber with a knife to her throat.

"Come with us, Nina, or she dies." I looked at Amber and sighed as I lowered my defenses. Immediately I was gagged and chained. Reed smiled and threw Amber into Fabian's arms. As I was dragged away, I managed to wriggle the gag down to my neck and yelled to Fabian.

"My box! Press the square on the black square in my box!" I saw Fabian nod, and the door slammed shut.

**Okay I hope you like it! It took me a LOOONG time to write and HouseofAnubis writer, your favorite song will be in the next chapter. Chosen Love will be updated VERY SOON as well. Anyway see you next time and R&R TTYL!**


	3. Kidnapping and Demands

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay in writing, but I have been working really hard on this chapter and will try to make it as long as possible. One question before I start the chapter, who is excited about Hunger Games coming out in theaters Friday! I am obsessed with it, even though I have a fear of blood and stuff, but hey, I sat through Breaking Dawn part 1( which was awesome by the way ) so I think I will survive. Anyway, here is the next chapter,hope you like it!**

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

"Nina!" I cried out as the door slammed shut behind her. I heard several people calling her name, and Amber is crying in the corner. I felt tears begin to fall down my face and I had to take several deep breaths to slow them. I forced the wave of concern and fear to recede back into my brain as I concentrated on focusing myself . What was it Nina had said? Open her diary box? I shook my head to help clear the fog and her words slowly resounded.

"_My box! Press the silver square on the black square in my box!" _ I looked around the room again with determination. All my classmates were still staring in shock at Nina's sudden kidnapping. I looked toward Mr. Sweet, who was comforting the sobbing Amber. He looked up and nodded at me. I nodded back grimly as I grabbed my schoolbag and ran out of the classroom. As I raced across the grounds, only one thing was on my mind, I was on a mission. I would help Nina, no matter what the cost.

_**NINA'S POV**_

I was thrown into the back of a dark van. The door slammed shut behind me as I felt the engine start up. I closed my eyes and hoped that Fabian had understood what I had said, as I felt the van speed along. We swerved and I was thrown rather forcefully against the wall as tools fell off the shelves that lined the van's interior. Struggling to upright myself, I was once again slammed against the wall as something hard hit my head. I felt something ooze down my face as darkness swallowed up what little light I had that was streaming through the back window. _Fabian please hurry. _i thought and I knew no more.

**FABIAN'S POV**

I burst into Anubis House, not even bothering to apologize to Trudy as I ran past her, causing her to drop the basket of laundry she was struggling to carry up the stairs. I sprinted toward Nina's room and sighed with relief when I found her box hidden underneath the bed. With gentle hands, I slowly pulled out a little black square from the box. I saw a little silver square that was positioned into the middle. I gently applied my thumb to the square, and I almost dropped it as a tingling sensation spread up my arm. I actually dropped the square this time as it began to burn. I watched in amazement as it grew to the size of a notebook and popped open. Inside, I saw a little button. Pressing it, I almost yelped as a hologram of Nina appeared.

_Hello Fabian. _It said. _If you are watching this, then I am in grave danger. _

**NINA'SPOV**

I awoke with a pounding headache and a scratchy throat. I sat up as I took notice of my "room". It was a miniature cell complete with metallic toilet and sink. My head snapped up as the door slammed open. Two burly guards walked in followed by a man in a white suit. _Reed._

"Ah, Miss Martin. How nice to see that you are awake." If looks could kill, Reed and his guards would have been slaughtered thousands of times. He just laughed and spat in my face.

"Ms. Martin, I advise that you do as I say, or else." He snapped his fingers as the guards stepped forward, cracking their knuckles in the process. I attempted to stand, until a wave of dizziness washed over me, and I ended up on the ground. One man pulled me roughly to my feet as the other pulled a sack over my head, plunging me once again into darkness.

**Okay here is the chapter. Please review and I apologize once again for delaying the writing. And also I know that these chapters are short, but I am working hard on extending them. Anyways, until next time . **

**TTYL! 3 **


	4. Threats and Amazement

**Chapter 5 of Deadly Secret is officially online! Sorry again for me disappearing. My Drama class was putting on a play last Friday and we were in rehearsal basically all day. Now I'm on Spring Break and can hopefully update some more! **

**I DON'T OWN HOA.**

_**FABIAN'S POV**_

I stared at the holographic image of Nina as it began to talk again.

_Fabian, those men that kidnapped me are very dangerous. They are working on a top secret project that, if used, could very well start World War 3. The leader's name is Reed, and he is ruthless as he is lethal. You must stop him at all costs. Men will be arriving soon to question and investigate. Ask for the man in charge and ask him this, "how did the mockingbird crow the morning sun?" If he answers," he crowed the moon's mournful song" then you can trust him. If not run away as fast as you can. I love you Fabian and I hope you find me soon._

The image faded away and I leaned back in amazement. This school just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

_**NINA'S POV**_

The sack was pulled off my head as the men forced me into a plush reclining chair. A fireplace crackled in the corner, giving off a rosemary scent. Another door opened as Reed walked in.

"Ah, Mrs. Martin, how nice to see you again." He said.

"Cut the pleasantries, Reed." I growled. "I know what you want and I won't help you." Reed looked at me and his face broke into a smile as he began to laugh hysterically. I continued to glare at him as he laughed.

" you really think you can actually refuse to help me?" he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He motioned a guard forward. The man handed him a briefcase as another one pressed a button on the wall. Clamps popped out of the chair as I was tied to it. I struggled against the bonds.

"you'll never win, Reed. I will defeat just like I did all those years ago." He ignored me as he pulled out a syringe. I immediately shrank back into the cushions.

"Ah, I see you know what I am going to do." Reed said as he waved the needle in my face. I felt the prick of the needle as the liquid began to circulate throughout my body. Already I felt my aura grow weaker as if it were oppressed. "this sedative will keep you from using your 'special' powers." He said as the guard released me from my bonds. "Take her back to the cell, and keep a closely guarded eye on her. We don't our special prize to escape, now do we?" he said as his finger caressed my face. the disgust that went across my face amused him as he began to chuckle.

" My dear." He said. "You don't need to worry. You won't be lonely for long. You will have some friends of yours join you before the day is at an end." I glared as the guards dragged me from the room. I was tossed nonchalantly into my cell as if I was a ragdoll being thrown onto a bed. I sat there stunned as the realization of Reed's words crossed my mind.

"No." I whispered. He was going to kidnap my friends. "NO!" I began to scream, but if anyone heard, it wasn't acknowledged.

_**FABIAN'S POV**_

I was called into the room set aside for the investigation. The leader of the team sat staring at me with eyes smoldering with hatred. I walked up to him and asked the question Hologram Nina had given me.

"How did the mockingbird crow the morning sun?" the man looked at me with amusement. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

"Not a sound or you will die on the spot." He said in a low voice. I gulped and nodded. " call your friends in here and don't try anything or you know what will happen.

_**NINA'S POV**_

The door was opened as I looked up. The guard ushered me out of the small cell that had encased me for hours on end. I was moved down to another room and was thrown inside without ceremony. I glared at the closed door as I heard a voice that made me close my eyes to wish I wouldn't hear in this place.

"Nina?"

**Let me know what you think in the reviews! Hopefully this is a bit longer than my other chapters. Anyway I hope to update again tomorrow, if I can get the laptop away from my brother, he is going for his learners soon and has been "studying" it. Anyway TTYL **


	5. fear and bad food

**Chapter 6 is here! Please review my stories. Everytime I get one, it makes me realize that my stories are actually being read and it energizes me to write more. Anyway Spring Break is going great besides a bruised knee. Curse my faulty volleyball kneepads! *shakes fist at volleyball bag* anyway enough ramblings.**

**I don't own HOA **

_**Fabian's POV**_

The men forced us into a moving van, and drove at a breakneck speed down the highway. Finally, the door was opened and we were taken inside a building that was hidden in the middle of nowhere. The cold, steel walls made it even more creepy as we were hustled into a large cell. The door closed as Jerome started to hit the door. The girls managed to calm him down as we heard the sound of the cell door opening. Someone was pushed inside. It was a girl, she was turned around so only her light brown hair and back of our school uniform showing. I stepped forward.

"Nina?" I asked.

_**Nina's POV**_

I slowly turned around and looked up to see Fabian, staring at me in shock.

"Nina!" he cried running forward to envelope me in a backbreaking hug. " I thought you were gone forever." He said, his voice muffled by my hair. I slowly pulled away from the hug and held Fabian at arm's length.

"What is everyone doing here?" I asked. I gazed about the room, my heart breaking as I took in every face that I had fought to protect. I broke away from Fabian and collapsed onto a cot set in the corner of the room. I sensed Fabian sit next to me and put his arm around me.

"Nina." He whispered. "We were kidnapped. The men who came to investigate your disappearance, they were thugs hired to capture us." He paused and I looked up to see him staring at me intently. He leaned close enough so I could only hear him speaking." I asked the man the question and he pulled a gun on me. I was force-" he was interrupted by the cell door being opened with a loud _bang._ Two guards came in, one pushing a cart and the other stood by the open door to ensure no escapees.

" Line up!" the guard shouted. Everyone scrambled into a cumbersome line as I rolled my eyes and strolled over to Fabian. Hooking hands, I smirked at the guard who growled in return. He ignored me and began to bark orders as he paced up and down the line.

"Now, you will eat what we give you, you will not share and anyone who doesn't eat will be punished." He directed his devious smile toward me as I involuntarily shuddered from memories. He walked over to the cart and began calling out names.

Mara was given a tray filled with roast beef, rice, and broccoli

Alfie was given hotdogs, French fries, and mac& cheese

Amber was given just a salad

Fabian, a hamburger with fries, corn, and chips

Jerome's was piled high with caviar, and other fancy foods

I took off my lid to see a bowl of gruel, and a moldy piece of bread. I looked around at everyone's shocked faces.

"Your not going to make her eat that?" Jerome said in anger and shock.

"Jerome!" I said.

"Nina, don't eat that!" he went over and picked up his plate and held it out to me. "Here, eat mine" The guard grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"So, you want to defy me after I explicitly told you no one shares." The guard growled in a low tone. Jerome replied by spitting in the guards face. The man roared in anger as he raised his fist to punch Jerome, but was stopped by the other guard grabbing his hand.

"Let's take him to the boss." He said with a devious smile. "Anyway, it's time for Nina's next 'talk' with the boss." The other guard smiled the same smile and nodded. Jerome was dragged out of the room as I was forcefully escorted out.

**What do you think? Please review. **

**Next time: Jerome faces the boss and Nina has an important decision to make.**

**TTYL! **


	6. Despair and Deceit

**Hi everyone! So excited for you to read this chapter. If goes as planned, then this chapter will basically explain the whole plot. Anyways enjoy! **

**I don't own HOA and probably never will. *wipes away tears ***

**Chapter 7**

Nina's POV

The guards walked us down the hallway and stopped us in front of a very familiar elevator. I held in a gasp as a memory flocked to the forefront of my mind. I internally shuddered as we dropped down to the basement level. Forcing the sinking feeling from my gut, I looked over at Jerome as we were shuffled down a hallway. He walked with an air of haughtiness, only I knew that he wouldn't be "Mister Brave" after... I couldn't bring myself to even think like that as I was hustled down the hall. Another flashback crossed my memory and I paled, my terror growing in size.

The guards shoved us into a darkly lit room. I shot another quick glance at Jerome as he stepped back in shock. The room was very fancy looking. Three plush chairs ringed a lone fireplace, which crackled warmly. Two servants stood off to the side, awaiting any orders given. One occupied chair hid the mystery person, but as he began to talk, I immediately knew Jerome was in for a rough time.

"Well, what is it?" he said with bitterness leaking through his calm tone. I winced even more when I remembered my time spent with him in a sour mood. "Well?" he asked again as he turned with impatience clearly etched into his features.

"Uh...well... y-you see sir, w-we went t-t-t-to bring the M-Martin girl f-f-for another o-o-one of h-her sessions, and..." the first guard stuttered out and trailed off with a pale sheen of sweat becoming apparent on his brow.

"Yes?" the mystery man said "Well go on. Spit it out!" he said as he began to start yelling.

The guard stiffened and once again began to report, this time with more gusto(and less stuttering). "W-when we went t-to go get the **her**" looking back at me with a sneer "this one" he shoved Jerome forward, causing him to stumble "decided to not obey your rules and guidelines, so we figured why not let you have a go at knocking some respect into him." the guy finished with a devious grin as Jerome involuntarily shuddered at the comment. Memories flooded back and knew I had a very difficult choice to make, save myself and let Jerome go through what I had been through, or... once again another shudder at my second choice, though I knew that it was going to have to be it.

"Wait!" I said shouting just a bit to loudly in the already deadly quiet room. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Hastings" I said to the man in the chair "I'll do it. I mean do what Reed has been trying to get me to do for every time I have been stuck in this horrid place, on one condition." I sighed and braced myself for Jerome's yells. "Let me take Jerome's punishment and you release my friends and never touch them again." Immediately, Jerome began to struggle to free himself before the man made up his choice. Hastings began smirking, as he knew that he and Reed had finally managed to get what they want, and she was going to go through the lovely tests she had to endure so many times before.

"Deal" Hastings said, extending his hand. I shook it as Jerome continued to struggle and scream in the background.

**Whew *wipes hand across sweaty forehead * now I know that this chapter may be small but my next one should be even longer. Have free time now so I get to write to my hearts content. Please review and be on the lookout for my other story to be updated soon.**


	7. WHY?

**Here we go. The next chapter in Deadly Secret. I have officially started training at my new job July 10, 2012. hey did ya'll get free slurpees yesterday? It was 7/11/12. one of the older employees sister brought in slurpees for everyone at work. It was so good! Anyway, next chapter.**

**A lot of questioning and sadness in this chapter. The action will pick up in the next chapter, this chapter isn't a filler, it is very important! Enjoy!**

_**WHY?**_

_Jerome's POV_

I struggled fervently to escape the guards holding me down. I watched Nina shake hands with that horrible man, who had this evil smirk spreading across his face, like he knew something we didn't. He was up to something, that much I knew, and I was worried for Nina. I can't believe she's willing to sacrifice _herself _after all the times I betrayed Sibuna. I continued to struggle, which caused one of the guards to be kicked in a rather unfortunate place and drop my arm, giving me the chance to break free and run at Hastings. I attempted to tackle him and grab the taser hooked to his belt, but before I could do anything, he slugged me in the stomach. I fell to the ground gasping for air as Nina began to yell at Hastings.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt them again if I agreed to do what you wanted!" she said as she seethed with rage, her hand curled into a fist like she wanted to punch him as well. Which is exactly what she did. I would have said something sarcastic about Nina's strength at some other time, but all I could do was stare in amazement and fear as Hastings flew across the room and crashed into the coffee table, causing it to splinter on impact. He shakily stood up and wiped the blood from his lip. I knew nothing good was going to come from Nina's actions. I braced for the yelling.

"Get them" he said in a raspy voice. A door opened at the other end of the room as two more guards entered. Two grabbed me and pinned me to the ground as two others tied and Nina. Hastings walked up to her and slapped her across the face, causing me to wince as her head flew to the side. She looked back at him with the most murderous glare, it would have put Victor to shame. Hastings just chuckled and went to sit by the fire.

"Ms Martin," he said, another smirk evident on that ugly face of his. "you should really work on your manners." he looked at me and his smirk grew into an all out evil grin. He turned toward Nina again. "It seems we will just have to punish you. Not only will you take Mr. Clarke's punishment, we are going to make your little friends and boyfriend watch you suffer." The way my mouth dropped and Nina's eyes grow so wide, caused Hastings to start laughing hysterically at the fact that he had finally won. I went limp as realization dawned as all became clear. Whatever Hastings and Reed needed Nina for, not only were they going to get it, they were going to break Nina's spirit while they were at it.

The guards were dragging Nina and I down the hallway to our cell. As I was stopped in front of our cell, Nina was continued to be pulled down the hallway.

"Where are you taking her?" I began to scream and struggle, all the while calling Nina's name. Something hit me in the back of the head, causing me to slump to the ground dazed. I was tossed inside of our cell.

"You'll see her... soon enough" the guard chuckled as I blacked out.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BRE

_**Fabian's POV**_

It seemed hours ago when the guards had taken Nina and Jerome to see the "boss". Mara made sure that we all had eaten, saying that, 'we don't need anyone else being taken to "him"'. Now all the empty trays were piled up next to the locked door as we all sat in a circle, each with their own thoughts on what was going to happen to them. All of a sudden we began to hear footsteps, then someone shouting,

"Where are you taking her? Nina, Nina, NINAA!" Jerome? We all look at each other when we hear a thud. The yelling stopped and the steel door is opened as Jerome is thrown in. He hits the ground with a sickening crunch as the guard answers the question.

"You'll see her... soon enough" he laughs as the door slides shut again. We all rush to Jerome's side. I prop him up on my legs as he says three horrible words.

"Nina...punishment...mine...sor.." he goes limp as he blacks out. Tears start to pour down my face. Nina, what have you gotten yourself into.

_**Nina's POV**_

What had I done? This thought ran through my head as I was dragged away from my friends. I began to shake as I realized that, they were going to suffer worse than I ever will. Watching a loved one be punished is one of the worst things someone can do. I mentally kicked myself. Why. Why would I be stupid enough to fall for Hastings instigating? I looked around at the cold steel wall as I was forced down several flights of stairs, all the while realizing that I was being pulled further and further away from Fabian and my friend's comfort. My life, the world was coming to an end, and it was all my fault. With my agreement to help Reed with his nefarious plans, I have doomed, not only the world, but the entire universe.

_Shake out of it Nina, you can't, you WON'T let Reed and Hastings win. It's up to you. You are the only hope anyone has. Don't let him succeed in breaking you, _I mentally yelled. With new resolve and determination, I realized that we were stopped in front of another cell. That feeling of worthlessness came again as I was tossed carelessly once again into another cell. I stood up and glared at the guards as they shut the door.

Turning around, I stifled a scream as I took a look around the room. I backed into a corner and instinctively brought my knees to my chest. Shaking, I mentally cried. How could they do this to me? Why? Why everything? HOW COULD THEY! THEY PROMISED! I began to cry, not caring I was being watched, not caring, that it was probably just a trick. All I cared about was the fact that MY Fabian was face-up on the bed, with a dagger sticking from his chest.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BRE

_**Jerome's POV**_

I was floating in an empty black void. It was so comfortable. But as usual, you can never be comfortable for too long. I soon began to hear whispers floating through the haze. Then, they became louder, until I could decipher words.

"He hasn't moved. What did they hit him with?"

"Maybe a frying pan? Ooh, maybe he got hit by a magic spell!"

"Amber, where would the guard get a frying pan? And you know magic isn't real."

"Hmph, then I guess you don't believe in the magic shoe elves."

"What goes through that head of yours?"

"Pizza!"

"Your hopeless!"

After that strange conversation, I began to see white break through the hazy mist, until, I was pulled into unconsciousness with one thought. WHERE'S NINA? I sat up quickly then sank back to the ground as the world began to spin eradically.

"Jerome!" someone said as they came into my blurry vision. "Where's Nina?" Fabian, of course. I groaned as the conversation between Hastings and Nina ran through my head. Someone helped me sit up and I looked around at the scared and expectant faces. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Nina, Nina bargained with this Hastings guy."

"What do you mean 'bargained'?" I looked up at Fabian with a grim expression.

"She promised him that she would do what Reed and Hastings wanted, if they would release us and never harm us again." Gasps filled the room and I knew I had to get the rest out. "It gets worse." I said.

"What could be worse?" Patricia asked. I looked at her. Her face paled.

"She also said that she would take my punishment as well." Fabian began to say something else, but I held up a hand. "Let me finish. After that, I tried to talk her out of it, but she didn't even acknowledge me. I was struggling and one of the guards got hit a little lower than I actually planned" several small smiles came at that statement. "I was able to break free and attempted to tackle that Hastings guy."

"Did you?" Mick asked. I shook my head.

"He got to me first, as I was on the ground, Nina got mad and punched him across the room, into a coffee table." I smiled at the bittersweet memory.

"Wicked." Mick said as Fabian smiled said 'that's my girl'. I grimaced as I came to the worst part.

"Hastings got really mad at that so, as punishment, we have to watch Nina go through the torture I was supposed to get." I watched as Fabian punched a wall in grief and Amber begin to cry into Mara's shoulder. I put my head into my hands as one word ran through my head.

WHY?

CHAPTER END CHAPTER END CHAPTER END CHAPTER END CHAPTER END CHAPTER E

**Next chapter will be up next week.**


	8. Shock and Denial

** Hi! Here is the next chapter for Deadly Secret! Such a busy week. So many things going on at once. Have any of you started your school supply shopping? **

**Shock and Denial**

_**Fabian's POV**_

"Alright, maggots, time to get up!" a guard yelled as he strolled into the cell. Several groans and a whine from Amber about 'no respect for my beauty sleep' wakes me with a start.

"Line up!" the guard shouts and blows on a whistle when we don't move quick enough. We all scramble to form a very shaky line and Alfie even does an army salute. Jerome slaps him in the back of the head and Alfie glares at him and slaps him back, which starts a famous Jerome-Alfie slap fight. Mara begins to lecture them about proper manners. That starts Amber into complaining, then Mick is asking when they were going to get fed, which started me into wondering aloud if they are actually poisoning us, and we are all making so much noise, that the guard blows his whistle again.

"Shut up!" he yells and we all freeze and stare at him. "Now, follow me." he turns and begins to walk out.

"Wait." I say. He turns and looks at me with an annoyed expression. "Where are we going?" he chuckles at this.

"Well, we are going to watch the show." with that he turns and walks out, leaving the other guard to herd us out of the cell.

VOLLEYBALL RULES VOLLEYBALL RULES VOLLEYBALL RULES VOLLEYBALL RULES

_**Nina's POV **_

I was shocked out of my trance by someone pulling me to my feet. Something, somewhere deep inside me told me to fight them, but I didn't resist as my arms were jerked behind me and tied together. I didn't struggle when they blindfolded me, I didn't say anything when they gagged me. All I could do was think about the lifeless body that lay in my cell. Though my body didn't show it, I was a ball of hysteria on the inside. As I was roughly pulled down long corridors and up many flights of stairs, a new resolve was ignited in me. No way were they going to break me. Fabian may be gone, but I could still protect the others. I lifted my blindfolded head and began to walk with a new determination, but it was kinda hard when you couldn't see in front of you.

I was finally pulled to a stop, and I tried to listen for any sounds of my friends. The blindfold was pulled down and I was pushed into another room. I turned to look for my friends but all I saw was a platform high above me, where Hastings and Reed were seated. I glared at them.

"Ah, Ms Martin, how wonderful for you to finally join us." Reed said with a devilish smirk. I growled at him. "My someone woke up on the wrong side of the cell cot this morning." He chuckled evilly. The pain and shock returned as he spoke and I began to scream at him.

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T HURT THEM!" I tried to hold back the hysteric sobs threatening to come out.

"And what, Ms Martin could possibly make you believe I have hurt them in any way?"

_**Fabian's POV**_

As we were ushered down several hallways and stairwells, we were finally escorted to a room overlooking an arena.

"Sit!" the guard commanded, indicating a bunch of small metal chairs in front of a tinted window. We all scrambled to sit as more guards came in. Mara and I exchanged wondering glances, but quickly looked out the window as Amber yelled Nina's name. I saw her walk into the arena and gave a sigh of relief. Except for her hands being tied up, she looked fine. She looked to the platform where Evil Doofus One and Evil Doofus Two were seated and began to talk to them. I soon realized that we could hear there entire conversation.

"Ah, Ms Martin, how wonderful for you to finally join us." Reed said. I so wanted to punch that evil smirk off his face. I cracked a small smile when Nina growled at him. "My, someone woke up on the wrong side of the cell cot today". Reed said. I watched as Nina's fierce glare softened into pain and shock. What had they done to her? I jumped as she began screaming at Reed and Hastings.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT THEM!" she cried and my heart reached out for her. Reed only looked at her with a completely innocent, and confused face.

"And what, Ms Martin, could possibly make you believe that I have hurt them in any way?"

"Because you killed Fabian."

I now know why there are extra guards in the room.

VOLLEYBALL RULES VOLLEYBALL RULES VOLLEYBALL RULES VOLLEYBALL RULES

** So I hope you like this chapter, sorry for it being so short.**

**R&R!**


	9. Torture and more Questions

**Sorry! I know this update is VERY LATE! We lost power and my job kept me late and volleyball and school prep. It just all piled together into a big blob of crazy. I REALLY wanted this to be longer, but I know you all have been waiting too long for this update. But first I want to thank everyone who reads my stories. In Deadly Secret alone, a LOT of people have read it. Chosen Love included. Thank you soooooo much! I really enjoy everyone's reviews. I want to give a shoutout to some people:**

** karaliza76- your review made me smile and laugh. Thanks for your enthusiasm :-) **

** Ishy415- sorry for confusing you. See Reed and Hastings are trying to break Nina's spirit **

** so they put a "fake Fabian" in her cell and made her believe that Fabian's **

** dead. And the ending, you will find out in this chapter.**

** Destiny- thanks for reading and reviewing! Yay. BYE! ;-)**

**one more thing before the chapter, I really do appreciate people reading my stories. See I love reading and writing and I am considering being an author when I get older. But, whenever I write something, I get so nervous that it might rub someone the wrong way or people may laugh at me and mock me ( like this one story I wrote and any of my friends reading this- you know which one *knowing look and shudder as you say the infamous line) This site has definitely given me more confidence in my everyday life. So thanks for everything guys. You Rock!**

** Whew! Now that my longest authors note in the history of my writing is over, who wants to hear how the gang survives. P.S. Idk how this torture stuff will go. Sorry if to graphic or boring! TTYL!**

_**CHAPTER 10: TORTURE AND MORE QUESTIONS**_

** Fabian's POV**

I'm currently hitting the tinted glass screaming Nina's name. I couldn't stand watching her all alone and mourning the loss of someone who isn't even gone. I glare at the smirking faces of Reed and Hastings as MY NINA is currently standing in the middle of an arena, about to face who knows what kind of torture, crying. _She thinks I'm dead._ My arms begin to slow as the full aspect of the issue hits me like a ton of bricks. She thinks I'm dead. My head is spinning as I turn away from the window. She thinks I'm dead. The shouting around me fades as I slide to the ground. She thinks I'm dead. She thinks I'm dead. I pull my knees to my chest as my mind chants those four terrible words. She thinks I'm dead. Tears begin to cascade down my face. I put my head into my hands. Why? Why everything? Several pairs of hands pull me roughly to my feet, jerking me back into reality.

"Sit down!" I looked around and realized that all my friends were tied to their chairs and staring at me sadly, well Amber, Mara, Mick, and Alfie were. Patricia, the other hand, was making very rude comments to some of the bored looking guards tightening her ropes. One of the guards tying her up angrily grunts and gags her.

"Finally!" the guard says as Patricia stops yelling through her gag. "Now," he says as he is looking each one of us in the eyes. He looks at me and his eyes soften with sympathy. Turning to the guards he motions out of the room. One by one, they reluctantly leave. Locking the door behind them, he turns and stands in front of a camera stationed in the room to record our responses. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't have much time." He opens his bulletproof vest and we see a piece of medal. My heart fills with hope as I see the shining badge of an undercover British Intelligence Agent.

"Now, I can't promise you anything, but the British Intelligence and the ICA is working its hardest to free you all and Agent Martin." he looks at me especially and I can feel the sorrow.

"Freeing you all is the easy part, but to free Agent Martin, is a whole different ballgame. She is a very valuable asset not only to Reed, but also to the world." I feel myself calm,_ she's the Chosen One,_ _she's already too valuable to be captured._ Then I shake myself, _Wow, obviously we are in too many danger situations. We have to seriously stop awakening evil curses and spirits in the Anubis House._

_ "_You all need to understand just one thing" the undercover agent said. "We all might not escape before Reed and Hasting's plan destroys the world."

**I really am sorry about the short chapter. When school starts next week, hopefully things will calm down. Anyway, I am bummed about Nathalia Ramos not returning to HOA, also SHE BROKE UP FABINA! but I am still excited for Season 3! please let me know what you think in the reviews. Until next time,**

** -HOAsibunafanatic**


	10. Chapter 11

** Okay. I know I am a huge slacker, and I know everyone hates an author's note (so do I), but I have been extremely busy. School has been extremely hard with homework piled ten feet tall and tests every other week. But I promise you I am working really hard on the next chapter of Deadly Secret. Chosen Love is a bit of a different story. I am in MAJOR writer's block, so I would really appreciate some ideas for the next chapter. So please write ideas in the reviews and I will try to update as soon as I can. **

** Thanks for all your support,**

** HOAsibunafanatic **


	11. Courage and Fears

**So I am apologizing in advance for this extremely short chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I figured y'all have waited long enough for the next chapter. Also I had a very funny review by a guest about my Author's note. Sorry for not putting A/N in the title I forgot. Anyway, thanks for your patience and since I have no school tomorrow, I hope to finish up this chapter (I love teacher conference's!). So, without further ado, I present to everyone **

**DEADLY SECRET CHAPTER 11**

** _Courage and Fears_**

_In no way do I own House of Anubis or its affiliates. I only own this crazy idea and awesome Team Jacob blanket! {I apologize for my fan-girl moment there :-)}_

**Nina's POV**

So, there I stood, in the middle of an arena under the malicious eyes of Reed and Hastings, crying. _Wake up Nina! _I mentally yelled. _You never show emotion __**ever**__, and you aren't going to start now. _I hastily wiped away my tears before Reed would notice and resumed glaring at the two men I hated the most. This was the last straw. Too many times to count, I have been brought here to be threatened and tortured into giving up the Secret. Each time I have escaped or been rescued before they could break me, but now with my friends trapped here to, and Fabian dea-gone; I have no idea of how this will work to my advantage. The only thing I can do at this point is to fight and hope my friends escape. I turn to face my first "test" and my only thought is...

**Agent Carkowski's POV**

I look around at the hopeless expressions on their faces and I decided to tell them the truth.

"Look. I know at this point y'all have given up hope. And I understand, but I promise that I will get you out of here." I looked at Agent Martin's boyfriend and I saw the pained look on his face. I knew he was worried about her, but I couldn't say anything to make this situation better. I heard pounding feet and I knew guards were coming, so I zipped up my vest and glared at them as some guards burst into the room.

"Sergeant," one of the guards saluted me and I nodded, "did they give you any trouble?" he asked. I laughed sinisterly and shook my head no.

"I showed them who's boss." I said as I looked at the frightened teens and gave Agent Martin's boyfriend a very discreet wink. "Trust me. They won't give us any more problems." In good measure, I backhanded one of the boys a little to hard and gave him an apologetic look. "Lieutenant," I yelled and one of the men shakily stood at attention. "Take this vermin back to their cell and make sure they don't escape." I looked out the one-way window and shuddered as I saw Martin's first "test" enter the arena.

"But, Sergeant," one of the other men piped up, "we were told to keep them here until **she** was done being 'tested'." I turned on him with a vengeance.

"Are you disobeying direct orders from an officer?!" I yelled. "I will personally escort you to the Office, and then we will see if you disobey me again!" I yelled. The man turned ghostly pale and began to stutter apologies as he motioned for the other guards to do as he was told. I nodded my head all the while grimacing on the inside for being so harsh. No one should have to visit the Office, and I mean NO ONE! I winced at the slight twinge to my leg as the all too familiar memory swirled in my memory. Pushing it aside, I watched the guards hastily exit with the imprisoned teens, and sighed once more as I turned to watch the ending of the "test".

**Sorry! I know it is very short. I promise an update tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think is going to happen, and any ideas you have on my other story, Chosen Love. I am in MEGA WRITER'S BLOCK MODE at the moment and will take any awesome ideas/ constructive criticism you have. Thanks. Please R&R!**

** -HOAsibunafanatic:-)**


	12. Bad News and Worrying

**This is another short chapter, but I did promise another update. It would have been longer if my internet wasn't cut off early. I do hope to finish another chapter for tomorrow. **

**DEADLY SECRET CHAPTER 12**

** _Bad News and Worrying._**

_ I don't own House of Anubis or anything Nickelodeon. {Still in mega Team Jacob fangirl mood! :-)}_

**Nina's POV**

When did life become so awful? Everything was going perfectly for me, and now I am right back where I was in America. I guess it's true when people say 'history repeats itself'. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling of my tiny cell. The door opened and I heard a guard enter and the familiar sound of metal hitting concrete as he set down my "dinner". Sighing, I stood up, wincing when my ankle protested against my weight. _Stupid Reed. Stupid "test"._ I thought as I brought the tiny tray to my cot. Without thinking, I took a bite of the biscuit, only to spit it out when the awful taste of staleness reached my tongue. I threw the tray against the wall and huffed as I lay down. My face softened as Fabian flitted through my memory. When did life become so awful?

**Fabian's POV**

I was pacing the interior of our cell, every once in awhile shuddering at the thought of Nina's "test". Even though we didn't get to see any of it, I was pretty sure it was not pretty.

"Fabian, calm down." Mara said as she stopped me in my pacing. "There's nothing we can do at this point. We can wait and hope the agent's plan works. Take a deep breath and sit down." I sighed and nodded and started to follow her, when the cell door opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the undercover agent. One look at his face, and I knew there was going to be bad news.

"Nina's test just ended." he said. I pulled from Mara's grasp and walked up to him with an air of anxious eagerness.

"Well?", I asked, "What happened? Is she okay?" I fired off in rapid succession. The agent held up his hands.

"Woah, slow your boat there buddy," he said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before answering. "They made her fight a group of armed robots. She made it out okay, but I think she broke her ankle, but don't worry, I know Martin and she is one tough cookie."

**Sorry again for another short chapter. Next update hopefully tomorrow. Please R&R **


	13. Surprises

**Nina's POV**

I was awoken from my restless sleep as the door to my dingy cell burst open. I only opened my eyes and glared at the guards as they stalked forward menacingly. They just smirked as they grabbed me and forced me to my feet, causing me to stumble when I put weight on my bad ankle. One of the guards who was walking behind me jeered and kicked me from behind, causing me to fall to the floor with an agonized groan of pain. The guard who tripped me sneered,

"The poor little 'agent'. Her little boyfriend is dead and now she can't even walk straight." I heard coming from them in between their horrendous laughing. One knelt down and tilted my head upward.

"You know, I was the one who killed him. Stabbed him right through his chest. What do you think about that?" He said with a smirk. I let my head drop, but not because of sadness. But because they had gone a step too far...

**Agent Carkowski's POV**

"Hey, you!" I froze and turned, hoping against hope that they weren't talking to me, but with my luck I ended up being dragged down a long corridor by two muscley guards.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" I cried, putting up the facade of anger and annoyance. "I haven't done anything wrong, so why don't you dunderheads just let me get back to my _duties."_

"Quiet." I heard one guard say softly, but I continued to struggle and shout obscenities until I was silenced by a blow to the head, that left me in a hazy parallel universe from sanity as I stumbled in front of my captors.

All of a sudden, I was dragged into an empty room on the far side of the building. I was forced to my knees and I shook my head to clear the black spots clouding my vision. Hearing footsteps, I raised my head and came face to face with a nameless guard I had ordered from the room during Agent Martin's torture. I continued to glare in annoyance and anger, but inside I was overcome with worry that I had been found out and Reed had ordered my 'disposal'. If looks could kill, I would have been dead several times over. He leaned down and I leaned back subconciously just in case he was going to pull a knife on me.

"Mr. Carkowski, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," he said with an air of authority. Knowing that if I refuse I wouldn't see another sunrise, I reluctantly nodded. The man turned from me and sat in a chair that had not been there when I was dragged in.

"Now, Mr. Carkowski, before I ask you the favor, answer me this." he reached into the folds of his jacket and...

**FABIAN'S POV**

We were once again led into the "horror room" as Amber had dubbed it, to watch another of Nina's "tests". A lone guard was in their as they had bound us to our chairs. I was growing anxious, and apparently it was showing on my face as Mara kept shooting me sad glances. As we were waiting anxiously for Nina's appearance, we began to hear shouting and banging. Then, quiet. The distinct sound of the doors opening, alerted us to the fact that someone, Reed had come to taunt us further. The odd thing was that no one came to stand in front of us or speak to us. The only thing we heard was the one guard shouting, a slap, a pain-filled moan, then something hitting the ground behind us.

"Who- who's there?" I called, rather bravely and stupidly. A sudden intake of breath and I was enveloped in brown hair. Several gasps, and I heard Amber scream Nina's name. She pulled away and I could see tears making their way down her face. Subconsciously, I felt tears running down my face as she began to ramble in her confusion and happiness.

"Fabian! You're alive! But...i- I saw you. You were...dead. But that can't be...you're here, but I saw the knife and-"

"Nina, just kiss me." she began to cry more as our lips connected. I don't really remember the next minute of my life. All I know, is that the most wonderful woman in the world is mine, and I hers. We pulled away blushing when Amber screamed "Fabina Kiss!" Nina rolled her eyes and smiled at me. I winked and mouthed 'Love you' to her, causing more tears and another watery kiss as she breathed 'I love you' back. Jerome coughed loudly and Nina looked up and sheepishly untied us all. Finally free, we turned around to see an unconscious guard and a smoking door.

"We need to go, now." Nina said. She led us from the "horror room" and down a long hallway, through three doorways, and one even longer hallway, when the alarms went off. "They know I escaped!" she cried as she began to run faster. Hearing the yells of guards in pursuit, we followed the faster pace set by Nina. Suddenly, Nina motioned us into an empty room and shushed us as the guards ran by, their echoes bouncing back as they turned off into another part of the building. Not even a chance to breathe, and we were already running in the opposite direction and up some winding stairs. About halfway up the tenth flight of stairs, Nina suddenly collapsed with a shriek of pain. Remembering that she had an injury, I knelt next to her and was about to touch her shoulder when,

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. I pulled my hand away with a hurt look. She must have noticed my expression, because she looked at me apologetically and opened her mouth to say something, but instead grimaced and began to scream as her body began to glow.

"Fabian, get back!" Nina managed through her shrieks, but I sat their dumbstruck before Jerome pulled me back from her. I began to struggle as Nina screamed louder and louder. It was tearign my heart into pieces as I stared at the one I so desperately loved, writhing in pain.

**I am sooooooooo sorry! I have absolutely no excuse for the 3 month hiatus. I am winding down the story and only a few more chapters before it is finished. Please R&R.**


	14. Plot Twists

**AGENT CARKOWSKI'S POV**

So, I haven't been having the best week. First, I am sent on a top secret mission to rescue one of ICA's best agents, only to find out that she went and ticked off her captors earning her a one way trip to torture town. Now, here I am, on my knees in an abandoned room on the other side of the enemies warehouse, watching as a young man reaches into his coat. I close my eyes as he begins to retract his hand and wait for the pain of a life-ending bullet to enter my body; but it never came. I hear some shuffling around and I am suddenly forced to my feet. Curious, and a bit afraid, I slowly crack open my eyes to see my captor holding up my badge. He waves it in my face.

"How do you know Agent Martin?" he asks. I remain silent, which makes him elicit a growl and slap me across the face. My head snaps to the side and I get a glance of the arm of one of my guards. My eyes zero in on a small insignia burned into the crook of his elbow. That one little sign showed how deep into doo-doo I was. My life just got a whole lot worse. Not only was my life and Agent Martin's in danger, but now the whole ICA was on the line. One word. CRAP! Apparently I was silent for too long as my head was suddenly whipped to the other side as the man's hand connected with my other cheek.

"Answer me!" he growled, and then smirked? He reached once again into his jacket, "Answer me, or" he then places a knife, _so that's where he had it, _against my throat, "you will return to your HQ without a head."

**Nina's POV**

Why me? Why is it that no matter where I go, I always end up in a dangerous and painful situation? We were sooo close to escaping, but noooo! The stupid drugs that Hastings had given me just had to decide to wear off... ugh! Why? I seem to be asking myself that question a lot lately. So here I am scaring my friends to death as I lay on the floor writhing in extreme agony. I can feel my body convulsing and I know that I am glowing as the familiar knife-and-pin effect spreads from my toes to pounding me viciously in the skull. Through the pain, I am able to hear Amber screaming and the feeling of someone pulling me as my back goes from hard steel, to packed dirt. We're free! Though the strange thing is that as soon as my back hit the dirt, the pain stopped. I groan and open my eyes.

"Neens?" I groan and motion for someone to help me sit up. Fabian does and I smile as he pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. He pulls away in worry as I begin to cough. I smile weakly at my friends and stand up with the help of Fabian.

"We need to get out of here now." I croak, my voice sore from my screaming. Luckily, my captors were stupid as hell, so I knew exactly where I was. I begin to lead everyone to the forest surrounding the area when Jerome stops us.

"Wait. What about that agent dude?" I freeze and turn to face him.

"What agent dude?" I ask. He looks at me confused.

"Didn't you know about him? He was sent by your agency to save us." he replies. _NO no no no no._ I think as I begin to pace. Not him. Why would they send HIM? This mission must be more dangerous than I thought... I stop mid-pace and round on my friends.

"Did any of your captors have an insignia on their arm?" my stomach drops when theu all nod. I turn and face the forest shouting,

"You finally caught me. I should have known. Reed and his brood aren't this clever. Show yourself. Come on out and play...Rufus."

**Reed's POV**

"You let her escape!" I scream at the man on the floor. "She was valuable. We were going to collect her bounty, but because of your incompetence...HE will get the money. I growl at the sniveling man as he begins to grovel. Annoyed, I go to my desk and lazily throw the letter opener over my shoulder. The cutoff of breathing makes me smile as the man lies dead on my office floor. Sitting down at the desk, I begin to read a report when a knock comes at the door.

"Enter." I say and look up in surprise when one of my henchmen drags in a familiar face. "Ah, Mr. Carkowski, how nice to see you again." I walk around him as he glares at the floor. "I remember the last time you were in here. You were being tortured for information...looks like you've come to give me more." I kick him in the back, forcing him on his stomach. "Maybe this time you'll actually listen...take him away." the man nods and drags out the agent. I sit down again and sigh. I may not get Agent Martin's bounty, but I may receive some valuable information.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I am sure ya'll have heard my many excuses for late updates. Life just LOVES to keep me busy with school and work and boy troubles, you name it, I probably had to deal with it...anyway I know this chapter is short and I will try my best to make them longer in the future. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

** -HOAsibunafanatic**


	15. AN Apology and Sequel Announcement

Hey Guys! Before you all track me down and kill me for the EXTREMELY LONG cliffhanger I wanted to apologize. *Kneels on ground and begs for extreme forgiveness* I am SO SORRY! I never intended for the extreme Sherlock type hiatus. In truth I was very overwhelmed with school, and my boss was putting extra responsibilities on me at work because of a manager switch. I have officially marked this story as Completed because I am currently working on the sequel. If all goes well, I will be able to have the first chapter up by the end of next week. I want to thank ya'll for waiting and not murdering me slowly and painfully in my sleep. The name of the sequel is "**The Spark that Sets Us Free**". It will be a continuation from where Deadly Secret left off.

On a different topic, I have decided to put my other story "**Chosen Love**" up for adoption. Anyone who wants to take it please leave a comment on that story and I will try to reply back to you. I want to thank ya'll again for being patient, and I promise to have the new story up ASAP.

-HOAsibunafanatic


End file.
